


【JP/SS】The man who can't be moved.

by cachan



Series: The man who can't be moved. [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22026004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cachan/pseuds/cachan
Summary: The Script - The man who can't be moved的發想。某位男子曾在街角遇到一位女人，這是他們第一次也是唯一一次接觸。而兩人分別之後這個男人就對女人念念不忘，於是他做了個很瘋狂的行動：他決定露宿在這個街角，期待這位女子也會像他一樣，因為想起來而回到這裡來。
Relationships: James Potter/Severus Snape
Series: The man who can't be moved. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585375
Kudos: 5





	【JP/SS】The man who can't be moved.

James認為，與其在他與Severus第一次見面的地方等待，不如守候在他們第一次邂（械）逅（鬥）的地點更具代表性。

「嗨同學你好，請問你有看過這個人嗎？對，就是紙箱上這個名字，Severus Snape，是的就是他，史萊哲林那個皮膚黃黄頭髮油油的學生，他是我一生的摯愛精神的糧食靈魂的支柱，沒有他我活不下去。如果你有看到這個人麻煩請轉告他我在找他好嗎？」

「波特先生，校規禁止學生在走廊上睡睡袋和打地鋪！」

「飛七先生，很抱歉我必須堅持下去，我得在這裡等待某個人，他是我命中注定的心靈伴侶，如果他某天突然想念起我跟他第一次的相會而回到這裡，但我卻沒有在這裡等着他就糟了。我和他之間的愛超越了你跟拿勒斯太太，就算是要等上一天、一個禮拜或一個月我也會繼續等下去。」

飛七憤恨難平的喃喃道：我會讓教授們扣光你的學院分數。

「就算是這樣我也不在乎－－Remus你不要這樣瞪我……欸，同學、同學，你等一下！把你的零錢收回去，我不需要施捨，雖然我的心破碎了，但我還沒有破產……什麼？結婚基金？哦哦，你真是太貼心了，謝謝謝謝，你說你是幾年級的？我結婚時一定寄張帖子給你。」

「James，Snape現在在你後面，他非常火。」狼人Lupin善意的提醒。

「Severus！你來了！哦不，你什麼都不需要說，我都明白，你一定是某天醒來突然想念起我，所以才會回到這個我們初次交流的角落，這個命運的交會點。不是？那我知道了，一定是你跟我心靈相通，你知道我在這裡等待你與我重逢。也不是？算了，那一點也不重要，重要的是你來了就好！」

「你給我住口Potter！你這個噁心的下流胚子，你不要臉我還……唔唔唔！」

「Potter先生！禁止在校園內攻擊同學！」

「飛七先生，我在校規上可沒看到不准學生強吻男同學。」好學生Lupin翻著校規，善良地如是說。

【END】


End file.
